Serpentarde - III
by Lelouchka
Summary: La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch c'est bien censé être un moment de joie non? Parce qu'un timbré a décidé de faire apparaître la Marque. Et avec ça, c'est toute ma vie qui explose. Et puis se réveiller en hurlant à cause d'un tatouage sur le bras? Sincèrement, le monde doit se foutre de moi! Et puis Dumby qui se ramène avec un drôle d'air... Je vous jure, Merlin m'en veut.
1. Préface

Ceci est la première préface.

Elle commence juste avant la 4ème année, l'été de la Coupe de Quidditch (ce qui s'y passe est important, surtout pour ces personnages).

La deuxième préface sera le soir de la résurrection de Voldemort, lors du tournoi, avec tout ce que cela entraîne.

* * *

« Ils sont où ? Ils devraient déjà être arrivés non ? » S'exclame Capucine qui tourne la tête dans tous les sens. Elle va finir par avoir un torticolis.

« Nous sommes arrivés en avance à cause de toi. C'est normal qu'ils ne soient pas là... » Peste James qui ronchonne parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de finir son livre avant le départ.

Je soupire.

Nous attendons les Malefoy, les Zabini et Queenie et Ianto pour prendre nos places pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. C'est aussi pour ça que James tire la tête, il ne voulait pas y aller, il n'aime pas le Quidditch, au grand dam de se sœur qui veut devenir joueuse professionnelle. J'essaie de la convaincre que c'est trop dangereux mais rien à faire.

Je l'ai forcé à venir parce que cela fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait quelque chose tous ensembles, enfin surtout mes deux enfants. Ils s'entendent mal en ce moment. James trouve Capucine trop superficiel et inconsciente quand elle lui repproche d'être vieux avant l'âge et barbant.

En même temps, ils ont 13 ans, c'est normal qu'ils commencent à se différencier. Même si je pense qu'au fond d'eux, ils se manquent.

« Si tu n'avais pas fait tout un bordel pour arriver plus tôt pour voir ton Draco, j'aurai eu le temps de finir mon livre. »

« Tu aurais dût l'emporter alors ! Et ce n'est pas mon Draco ! »

« Mais tu aimerais bien ! Alors qu'il ne s'intéressera jamais à toi ! »

« Tu... »

« CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! Tenez vous pour l'amour de Merlin ! » Je peste en sortant ma baguette et cela les calme.

Non, je ne leur jetterai pas de sort méchant, juste un Silencio ou un sort de pétrification...

« En plus, les voilà. »

Nous nous promenons sur le terrain et j'accepte de m'arrêter avec Ianto sur un stand quelconque. Je fais signe aux autres de continuer. Blaise, Capucine et Draco parlent tous les trois, James marche d'un air boudeur derrière, Lucius a disparût – sans doute en train de serrer des mains importantes – et les filles discutent en rigolant.

Quand je me retourne vers Ianto, je le vois en pleine discussion avec une fille, un peu plus jeune que lui. Vu la gêne sur ses joues je comprends qu'il s'agit de la fameuse Luna Lovegood. Et je dois reconnaître qu'elle est plutôt mignonne. Un peu jeune. Si mes calculs sont bons elle a 12 ans alors qu'Ianto en a 15... Une telle différence à cet âge là c'est bizarre mais quand elle en aura 22 et lui 25, ça sera bien moins choquant.

« Bonjour Madame. Secouez votre tête, vous êtes infestée de Joncheruines, ils embrouillent les pensées. »

« Pardon ? »

Oh mon Dieu! Elle est folle! Souris Michelle, reste calme. Ne t'enfuis pas en courant. Oh mon dieu ses yeux! Ils vont dévorer mon âme!

« Michelle, voici Luna Lovegood, Luna, voici ma marraine Michelle... Michelle. »

Même mon filleul à honte de mon nom de famille. Mais il m'a sorti de mon délire mental...

Est-ce des radis qu'elle a aux oreilles ? FUIS IANTO !

« Michelle Michelle ? C'est marrant comme nom. Mais vous devriez vraiment secouer la tête. »

« Heu... » Je jette un regard paniqué à Ianto qui me fait signe de faire ce qu'elle me dit.

Ok, je ne vais pas ruiner l'avenir amoureux d'Ianto, surtout qu'elle a l'air encore plus barge que lui. En souriant je secoue la tête et Luna sourit encore plus. Son sourire est perturbant... Vite, changer de sujet.

« Quelle équipe supportez-vous Miss Lovegood ? »

« Toutes. Je viens ici pour me distraire. J'aime marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe. On sent toute la force terrestre vous envahir... Oh, je vais dire bonjour à Ginny Weasley. En revoir Madame Michelle. En revoir Ianto. »

Les sourcils levés et les yeux écarquillés je la regarde partir en sautillant.

« Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre mais... »

La vision d'Harry Potter entouré de roux, les Weasley, heureusement que Molly n'est pas là. Cette vision me coupe aussitôt dans mes pensées et je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer. Je sens Ianto suivre mon regard et comprendre.

« Tu ne l'avais jamais vu ? »

« Non... » Je murmure dans un souffle. « Il ne ressemble pas tellement à son père... Il a l'air tellement...fragile et apeuré... »

Je revois l'orgueil de James Potter, sa confiance en lui qui le rendait si séduisant. Nope, son fils n'a rien à voir avec le père. Il ressemble bien plus à sa mère lors de ses premières années...

« Les moldus chez qui il vivait était vraiment horribles avec lui. Il ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai déduit. »

« Il a été élevé par des Moldus ? »

J'avoue ne rien savoir de Harry Potter. La seule personne qui aurait pût me donner des informations était Lupin, mais on s'était promis de ne jamais parler des Potter, c'était dans notre contrat.

« Merde ! Il nous regarde, Ianto, on s'en va ! Ianto ! » Je lui attrape la main et le tire, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cet enfant. Il fait parti d'un passé que je veux oublier.

« Il a murmuré ''Sirius'' en me voyant. » Lâche Ianto une fois que nous nous sommes éloignés. "Du moins c'est ce que j'ai lu sur ses lèvres... Oui, j'ai appris. C'est très pratique pour savoir... Quoi? »

« Passons sur le fait que tu puisses apprendre des choses qui ne te concernent pas, il a dit quoi ? »

« ''Sirius''. Il doit trouver que je ressemble à son parrain... Je l'ai su en lisant les archives lors de... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant mon regard. Il ne vaut mieux pas dire qu'il est rentré par effraction au Ministère ici... D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas le dire tout court. Queenie me tuerait si elle savait que je sais ce qu'Ianto a fait d'illégal. « Et sinon, qu'allais tu dire sur Luna ? Après ton ''mais'' ? »

« Ah. Oui. Que cela ne te dérange pas qu'elle soit aussi...fantasque (illuminée n'étant sans doute pas le bon mot) ? Parce que toi pour qui la logique est la seule chose valable... »

« Tant qu'on ne m'aura pas démontrer de manière empirique que les créatures dont elle parle n'existe pas... »

« J'ai compris va. Tu es vraiment amoureux tu sais ? » Je pouffe en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il déteste ça. « Allez, allons retrouver les autres... Et oui, je ne dirais rien. Juste avant qu'on les retrouve... Tu ne parles pas à Harry Potter ? »

« Non. Je ne parle à personne. Parfois Draco et Blaise mais c'est rare. Il n'y a qu'avec Luna que je parle... On est tous les deux logés à la même enseigne... »

Oh. Stop. Je connais ce ton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Ianto! Si des personnes s'en prennent à toi, tu dois en parler. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Quelqu'un comme Miss Lovegood se fait obligatoirement bizutée et... Quoi ? »

« Tu veux dire que toi, à ton époque, tu l'aurais bizuté. »

« Je... »

Merde. Bien sûr que oui je me serais foutu d'elle...

« Nous étions cons Ianto. N'oublie jamais ça. A ton âge nous étions très cons. »

« Ce qui veut dire oui. Et ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Je sais passer inaperçu. Si te demande aux élèves de mon année, la plupart d'entre eux ne savent même pas à quoi je ressemble. »

« Co...»

« C'est de la magie basique, être effacé. Vraiment. Comme de la poussière. Cessons d'en parler, ils arrivent. Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien. »

Nous rejoignons le groupe et les discussions sont de nouveau banales. J'oublie l'histoire de Ianto.

Mais je ne peux m'enlever Harry Potter de la tête...

James avait sans doute raison, c'était une erreur de venir.

* * *

« C'était tellement géniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiial ! » Hurle Capucine dès qu'on sort du stade. «Et en plus... Oh mon Dieu ! Viktor Krum quoi ! J'en reviens pas qu'il soit dans notre école ! Tu t'en rends compte James ? »

Mais James n'écoute pas, il a les yeux dans le vague. Il n'a rien suivi du match.

Sincèrement, j'avoue avoir plus regardé les joueurs que le match en lui même. Et je soupçonne que James en ai fait de même. Même s'il ne m'a toujours pas avoué son homosexualité, il y a des choses qu'une mère sent. Enfin, dans le cas de James, tout le monde le sent. Et le sait.

La fête bat son plein et les enfants sont partis se coucher. Cependant, Lucius n'est pas là et Narcissa n'a jamais été aussi pâle.

Je le sens mal. Il se trame quelque chose. Je peux le sentir dans mes tripes.

Soudain des cris se distinguent des autres. Ce ne sont pas des cris de joie, mais des cris de peur et ils me glacent le sang.

Les enfants sortent paniqués de la tente et nous les attrapons pour les plaquer contre nous.

Des flammes surgissent et au milieu de la fumée des silhouettes encapuchonnées surgissent et mon cœur loupe un battement. Je jette un rapide regard à Narcissa qui baisse la tête pour la poser dans les cheveux de Draco, mais j'ai le temps de voir une larme briller sur ses joues pâles.

Mon regard est rapidement de nouveau capté par la bataille qui fait rage un peu plus loin. Je ne vois pas la foule qui court pour y échapper, je sens juste mon cœur battre avec énergie.

« MICHELLE ! IL FAUT PARTIR ! » Me hurle Zoey mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. « MICHELLE ! Pense à tes enfants ! »

Mon regard se pose sur James et Capucine, leurs têtes enfouies sous ma cape.

Je me retourne et leur ordonne de rejoindre Zoey. C'est la seule qui reste, Queenie et Narcissa sont déjà parties avec Blaise, Draco et Ianto. Nos regards se croisent et elle comprend.

« Michelle ! Non ! »

« Emmène les enfants Zoey ! Je vous rejoins. Je dois juste... »

Toute mon attention se porte à nouveau sur le feu et les cris. Je pousse mes enfants dans les bras de Zoey et lui ordonne de partir, ce qu'elle fait.

Aussitôt, je sors ma baguette et me précipite au cœur de la bataille.

Je reconnais rapidement la silhouette de Lucius et me place à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi Lucius ? »

« Tu ne comprendrais pas... Ce n'est pas mon idée. »

« Aide-moi au moins à faire descendre ces enfants moldus... »

« Quoi ? » S'exclame Lucius en se retournant vers les corps suspendus. « J'arrive. »

Et oui, Lucius à la fibre paternelle.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Marmonne-t-il alors qu'il me couvre pendant que je descends les enfants.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. D'un coup, plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'ai eu l'envie irrépressible de venir. De venir me battre. La vie peut être ennuyeuse. »

« Je... »

« MORSMORDRE ! »

Le temps s'arrête une nouvelle fois, tout comme mon cœur.

Devant nous apparaît la Marque, la tête de mort et le serpent, d'un magnifique vert dans le ciel noir et enfumé.

Je sens Lucius me prendre la main et se préparer à transplaner, mais je m'échappe et sans le vouloir, m'en rapproche un peu plus. Autour de moi c'est la débandade, tout le monde s'enfuit, Mangemorts, civils et la plupart des employés du Ministère.

C'est incroyable comme une simple image fait ressurgir notre plus profonde peur.

Ma plus profonde peur. Ma pire angoisse.

L'horreur ultime.

Il est de retour.

Des souvenirs trop longtemps cachés ressurgissent et c'est un carnage dans ma tête. Je ne contrôle plus rien, la peur me prend les tripes et je m'effondre par terre en pleurant. Personne ne prête attention à moi, je me prends même des coups de la part des personnes qui s'enfuit. Incroyable comment cette peur nous fait perdre conscience du monde qui nous entoure. Plus rien ne compte que de sauver sa peau et celle des gens qu'on aime.

Je n'arrive pas à me mettre debout. Je rampe difficilement jusqu'à des fourrés proches pour me cacher. Tout mon corps tremble et je n'arrive pas à respirer. J'ai l'impression de me noyer sous mes larmes.

Je vais mourir ici. Je vais mourir.

Soudain un silence s'abat, comme une chape de plomb sur l'atmosphère. Et je me retrouve seule dans le noir. Plus aucun oiseau, plus aucun animal ne bouge dans la forêt. Il n'y a que moi et mes sanglots digne d'une petite enfant terrifiée.

Mon regard se pose sur un caillou d'aspect tranchant et sans comprendre, je me retrouve à essayer d'arracher la marque sur mon bras.

La douleur m'empêche de continuer et je colle ma tête contre mes genoux, espérant que cela s'arrête. Que les cris des torturés s'arrêtent, que la douleur s'arrête, que mes propres cris s'arrêtent.

« Michelle... » Murmure une voix qui amène un peu de lumière dans mon esprit.

Je connais cette voix...

« Severus... »

« Tout va bien aller Michelle. Personne ne va te torturer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas là. Tout le monde est en sécurité et... » Je sais qu'il s'arrête parce qu'il voit le sang couler sur mon avant bras. Je sens sa main sur la mienne ainsi que sa baguette sur ma blessure.

Il me répète que tout va bien aller, comme une litanie. Il me serre contre lui et doucement, lentement mes pleurs se calment et mon esprit se libère des ténèbres.

« Severus... J'ai... J'ai eu tellement peur... Je les entendais... Les torturés, leurs cris, les miens... Tout le monde mort je... »

« Tout va bien. Regarde-moi Michelle ! Concentre toi sur moi. Tout va bien. Tu es avec moi. »

« Je suis avec toi. »

« On va s'en sortir. »

« On va s'en sortir. Embrasse moi. »

Et il m'embrasse. Doucement, presque tendrement. Il pose juste ses lèvres sur les miennes mais tout me semble moins noir d'un coup.

Je met fin au baiser et pose doucement ma tête contre son torse maigre. Ma respiration retrouve son rythme normal progressivement.

« Ne me laisse pas. »

« Jamais. Je suis là Michelle. Quand tu voudra nous rejoindrons les autres. Ils sont en sécurité. »

Le silence se fait de nouveau, mais il est beaucoup moins lourd et effrayant.

« Ca va mieux Severus. On peut y aller... » Je marmonne tandis qu'il m'aide à me relever. « Mais je préfère marcher un peu avant... »

« Bien sûr... »

Son bras sur ma taille pour me soutenir nous sortons doucement de la forêt.

« Je m'excuse. Je n'en pensais rien. » Souffle Severus, brisant le silence.

« Pardon ? »

Mais il ne répète pas, il ne me regarde pas. Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais très bien de quoi il parle. De notre engueulade après le renvoi de Lupin.

« Je m'excuse aussi. »

Je sais qu'il a entendu mais il ne le montre pas.

Il y de nouveau un silence entre nous mais je sais qu'il ne va pas durer. Severus à ce tic, ce tressautement de lèvre, quand il veut dire quelque chose qu'il a du mal à formuler. Je le sais parce que souvent, cela m'était dirigé.

« Pour quoi tu t'excuses ? Pour la dernière fois ou pour m'avoir fait une telle peur ? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'était inconscient ce que tu as fait ? Tu aurais pût mourir Michelle et... »

Je ne dis rien, espérant qu'il finira sa phrase mais il ne le fait pas et soupire.

« Zoey est venue directement me chercher. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris sincèrement ? »

« Je ne sais pas Severus... J'ai eu peur et en même temps, cela m'a excité. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose... J'ai besoin d'action. Je ne peux plus être celle qui passe son temps avec ses copines à papoter ou à s'occuper de ses enfants... Cela fait 13 ans que je fais ça... J'en ai marre, ma vie me semble si...insignifiante. Et pourtant cela m'effraie au plus haut point que ma vie puisse changer. Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans l'ombre, l'évasion de Sirius Black n'était que le commencement... Puis y'a eu l'attaque des Mangemorts ce soir, ce qui n'a aucun sens puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va revenir. Et c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur... Quelqu'un vient de sortir de l'ombre, et avec lui, il ramène le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce que Lucius n'était pas au courant de cette apparition dans le ciel... Cela veut dire, qu'il se passe autre chose, et que nous ne sommes pas au courant. Cette apparition me tue parce que je ne sais pas ce qui est prévu... Et je pense que personne ne le sait... C'est la peur de l'inconnu Severus... Avant je n'en avais pas peur, je suis partie faire le tour du monde avec deux enfants, mais maintenant... Cela me pétrifie. » Je me retourne vers lui et je sais que mon visage parle de lui-même. « Si tu savais quelque chose, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? »

Il soutient mon regard mais ne répond pas. Alors je soupire et je baisse la tête.

« Oublie ça. Ramène moi. »

Je sens que je ne trouverai pas le sommeil de si tôt... Les cauchemars vont revenir... Les Ténèbres sont revenues.


	2. Préface bis

**24 juin 1995**

Un cri de douleur me réveille. Le mien. Mon bras me brûle, c'est comme si on m'arrachait tous les nerfs un par un. Je suis trempée de sueur, pétrifiée dans mon lit, le regard fixé sur ma Marque qui n'a jamais été aussi noire. Je sais ce qui m'attends. Des cris, des pleurs, des supplications pour que cela s'arrête. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je suis terrorisée.

Il est vraiment revenu.

Il est là, quelque part, dehors.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et du sang s'écoulent de mes lèvres tellement je les mords fort pour ne pas hurler à la mort.

Il doit être tellement en colère. Je suppose que peu de ses fidèles ont répondu à l'appel.

Une vague de douleur encore plus forte a raison de mes dernières forces et je roule jusqu'à tomber par terre.

Quand finalement cela s'arrête, je recommence à respirer. Rapidement. Tout comme les battements de mon cœur. Je prends sur moi pour me lever, mais je retombe aussitôt en vomissant.

La douleur m'a coupé les jambes, je n'arrive pas à me relever. Je suis assise par terre dans le couloir où j'ai réussit à ramper, avec une nouvelle flaque de vomi, en sueur, mes veines ressortent et je tremble.

« Sitty... Sitty... » Je murmure en essayant de ne pas perdre connaissance. Faîtes que cet elfe de maison m'entende.

« Maîtresse ? Maîtresse ! Qu'est-ce que Sitty peut faire vous aider ? »

« Amène moi au canapé et sers-moi un grand verre de... Non, la bouteille de Whisky. »

Assise sur le canapé, je reprends doucement mes esprits. La douleur est toujours là mais bien plus supportable.

« Tenez Maîtresse. Et une lettre vient d'arriver. »

Je lui arrache la lettre des mains et la lit. C'est Narcissa, son écriture est tremblante et elle n'a même pas scellée l'enveloppe. Je sais ce qu'elle va dire. Pourvu que j'ai tort et que Lucius n'ait pas répondu.

Merde !

La lettre s'autodétruit dès que je finis de la lire. Au même moment, une Narcissa en chemise de nuit et le teint défait surgit de ma cheminée. Elle se jette dans mes bras en pleurant.

« Il est là-bas... Et Draco qui est loin ! Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient revenu à Poudlard ? Il lui faut bien le sang de Potter non ? »

« Narcissa, c'est de la vieille magie... Personne n'a jamais prouvé que... »

« Si ce n'est pas ça, comment il est revenu ? Parce qu'il est là Michelle ! Je suppose que tu l'as sentie. »

Je ne peux rien dire. Elle a raison. Merde ! Mes enfants sont à Poudlard ! Ils sont venus avec la délégation de Durmstrang.

« Les filles ! Dieu merci vous êtes là ! » S'exclame Queenie qui vient de sortir de ma cheminée, suivie par Zoey.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe après, ce sont des cris et des pleurs. Je reste sur l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à Poudlard avec mes enfants.

« SILENCE ! » Fait la voix de Zoey. « Arrêtez de pleurer, cela ne sert à rien ! Nous devons nous ressaisir. Nous ne savons rien. Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives. De plus, cela m'étonnerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait pu rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il doit forcément être ailleurs. Et il y a Severus là-bas. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il ne ferai pas tout pour nos enfants ? Voilà ! Alors, fermez-là ! Il nous faut un plan de bataille. Michelle, tu ne peux pas rester ici, pas plus que tes enfants. Tu comptais partir en Amérique non ? Et bien restes-y aussi longtemps que possible avec les enfants. Ni moi, ni Blaise ne risquons quelque chose, idem pour toi Queenie. Personne d'autre que nous ne sait que Ianto est le fils de Regulus. Il n'y a que Lucius, mais jamais il nous trahirait. Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un s'en prendre à sa famille. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour Draco Cissa. Donc, je récapitule. Narcissa, Queenie et moi-même retournons chez nous et dès demain nous récupérons nos enfants. Toi Michelle demande à ton elfe d'aller chercher tes enfants immédiatement et vous partez aussi vite que possible. Et pas de contacts Michelle. Ni toi, ni tes enfants. Nous ne devons rien savoir. Ni Severus. PERSONNE ! »

« Maîtresse ? »

« Vas-y Sitty. Mais ramène les dans leurs chambres. Ils ne doivent pas savoir. »

« Très bien ! » Conclut Zoey d'une voix puissante avant de se radoucir. « Ca va aller les filles, je vous le promet. »

Les filles sont parties, non sans des câlins et des adieux larmoyants. Les enfants sont dans leurs chambres et ils boudent ou ils dorment. J'ai renforcé les protections magiques autour de mon appartement et là je fais les valises en pleurant.

Je n'en reviens pas de devoir m'isoler une deuxième fois.

Mais Zoey a raison. Heureusement qu'elle était là, sans elle, on serait sans doute restée pleurer pendant des jours.

Même si je pense que sa vivacité était accentuée par les drogues...

Le fait est qu'elle a raison, je dois partir.

Je n'en ai pas envie mais je dois. Je me rappelle très bien des derniers mots de Bellatrix Lestrange quand on s'est croisés à la fin de son procès.

 _« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'oubliera jamais, pas plus que moi salope ! »_

J'en ai encore des frissons. Et même si elle est toujours à Azkaban, avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela ne devrait pas durer. Si Black a réussit à s'échapper, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'aura aucun mal.

Le jour se lève et avec lui ma migraine s'amplifie.

Les enfants ne comprennent pas pourquoi on doit partir, ils n'ont pas l'air de s'en soucier. Ils sont plutôt content de partir en vacances plus tôt. Je n'ose pas encore leur dire que c'est un aller sans retour...

« Vos valises sont finies les enfants ? Parce que le Portoloin nous emmène à 9h et il est déjà...8h. Bon, d'accord, j'ai vu large, mais comme ça on a le temps de prendre un super petit-déjeuner devant la télé ! Restez ici tranquillement, je vais vous préparer un truc génial. » Ils me regardent comme si j'étais possédé mais ils ne se plaindront pas.

Reste calme Michelle. Encore plus qu'une heure et après c'est bon.

Encore 50 minutes et après c'est bon.

Encore 45 minutes et après...

« DUMBLEDORE ! » Rugit la voix de Capucine.

Comment ça Dumbledore ? Oh non... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je retourne dans le salon en courant et lâche le bol en voyant le vieil homme dans mon salon tout souriant et papotant tranquillement avec mes enfants.

« DUMBLEDORE ? »

Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui vient foutre chez moi ? Et on ne s'invite pas chez les gens comme ça !

« Bonjour Miss Yaxley. » Fait-il avec un demi-sourire.

Je le sens mal... Je le sens très mal.


	3. Chapter 1

« Je vous adore Monsieur ! J'ai votre carte de Chocogrenouille ! » Hurle de joie Capucine.

Merci pour me permettre de remettre mes idées en place ma chérie. Mais tu es bien trop expressive.

« Moi aussi ! » Ajoute James d'un ton plus calme.

« Allez les chercher, je vais vous les signer. » Répond Dumbledore en souriant.

En hurlant de joie ils font venir à eux leurs cartes et tranquillement, comme s'il ne venait pas de rentrer illégalement dans mon putain de salon, mon ancien directeur signe ces foutues cartes.

Tu dois réagir Michelle.

« Les enfants. Montez dans vos chambres. Je viendrais vous chercher. »

« Mais… »

« PAS DE DISCUSSION ! » Je tonne en les fusillant du regard.

Ils m'obéissent à contrecœur et montent dans leur chambre en tapant des pieds, dès que j'ai entendu la porte claquer, je lance un sortilège de silence autour du salon, je les connais mes enfants.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Vous partez quelque part ? »

« Que voulez-vous ? » Je grogne, la main serrée sur ma baguette.

« Prendre de vos nouvelles. Je suis content de savoir que vous ne l'avez pas rejoint. »

« J'ai cessé d'y croire il y a bien longtemps. J'ai changé. »

« Vos enfants ont l'air d'être de très bons sorciers, quel dommage qu'ils ne soient pas venus à Poudlard… »

« Les professeurs de Durmstrang sont tous excellents. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre école, sincèrement Gilderoy Lockart ? » Je ricane.

« Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas laissé venir à Poudlard ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment ? » Je lâche en serrant les dents.

« Vous comptiez partir ? »

« J'envoie mes enfants à l'étranger. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Vous l'avez senti alors. »

« Je me suis réveillé en hurlant de douleur si vous voulez savoir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Je demande sincèrement. Je veux savoir comment il a fait pour revenir.

« C'est compliqué. Un élève de Poudlard est mort… »

« Draco ? Blaise ? » Je demande en commençant à paniquer, pourvu que non, je vous en supplie.

« Cédric Diggory. »

« Ouf ! » Je soupire de soulagement. Je ne le connais pas cet élève, certes, c'est triste, mais je m'en fou, ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je connais. « Intéressant tout ça, mais nous devons partir. »

« Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas. » Fait Dumbledore d'un ton dur en se mettant devant la cheminée.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Je demande en fronçant les sourcils, ma main toujours serrée sur ma baguette.

« Nous reformons l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Et alors ? » Je rétorque. « Vous ne voulez pas embrigader mes enfants ? Je sais que vous aimez les prendre jeunes mais… »

Ne pas penser au double sens de cette phrase.

« Non. Je veux que vous rejoigniez l'Ordre. »

Ou comment me faire oublier mon fou rire mental.

Casseur d'ambiance.

« QUOI ? Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? »

« Vous avez une dette envers moi. » Fait Dumbledore en me lançant un regard dur.

Je chancelle, il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Et mes enfants alors ?

« Je vous ai protégé et permis d'éviter l'emprisonnement. »

« Comme vous l'avez fait à Severus. Et vous lui avez demandé quoi en échange ? »

« Un rôle d'agent-double. »

Je sens mon cœur louper un battement. Il ne peut pas lui faire ça, c'est beaucoup trop risqué…

« Que je vous propose aussi. »

« JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! J'ai des enfants je vous signale ! C'est beaucoup trop risqué ! Je ne peux plus tuer comme avant… Et je ne veux pas mourir. » Je me reprends. « Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi de toute manière. »

« Je peux dire la vérité sur votre rôle de Mangemort, et vous n'échapperez pas à Azkaban. Et si vous quittez le pays, vous ne pourriez plus jamais y revenir. »

« De toute manière, je ne comptais pas revenir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de nouveau là, il va y avoir une nouvelle guerre et cette-fois-ci, il gagnera. Il a réussi à revenir alors qu'il était à demi-mort… La dernière fois, c'était la chance qui l'a fait disparaître… »

« Harry Potter est celui qui l'a fait disparaître… Et il est toujours là, il le tuera à nouveau. »

« Vous faites confiance à un gamin de 14 ans pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vous êtes réellement fou ! »

« Et pourtant vous gardez toujours la photo que vous a donné James Potter peu de temps avant sa mort. Et vous avez même nommé votre fils comme lui. Cela n'est pas anodin Miss. »

« Vous… Je… » Je ne trouve pas mes mots. Comment il sait ? Et quel ordure d'utiliser ça contre moi !

« Vous avez une dette envers moi… Envers l'Ordre… »

« ENVERS L'ORDRE ? Vous déconnez sévère ! Je… »

« Vous devez rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix… Vous devez cesser de fuir. »

D'où il m'interrompt ?

« Je suis une Serpentarde, pas une idiote de Gryffondor. »

« Vous voulez pouvoir vous regardez à nouveau en face ? Effacez tout ce que vous avez fait pour dire la vérité à vos enfants ? Vous voulez qu'ils aient honte de leurs pères ? Qu'ils aient honte de vous ? Vous ne pourrez leur mentir tout le temps, ils finiront par découvrir la vérité. Vous pouvez envoyer vos enfants en Amérique, mais vous devez rester là. L'Ordre a besoin du plus de combattant possible. Restez, et remboursez votre dette. Votre idéologie est semblable à la nôtre maintenant et vous êtes une très bonne sorcière, rejoignez-nous. Regagnez votre fierté. De plus, si jamais Voldemort – je frissonne en entendant ce nom – veut réellement vous retrouver et vous tuer, vous ne pouvez pas être sur le même continent que vos enfants, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux. Il est puissant, il les trouverait. »

Des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de mes joues, et sous le regard perçant du directeur je baisse les yeux. Vaincue.

« Je rejoindrai l'Ordre du Phénix. » Je murmure à demi-mots. « Que dois-je faire ? »

« Envoyez vos enfants à l'étranger, je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'ils soient en sécurité, j'ai des connaissances en Amérique. »

Il a l'air de s'attendre à un merci le vieux… Je ne vais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Genre, il me pourrit la vie et je dois le remercier ?

« Ma mission ? »

« Je vous la dirais plus tard, je suis en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Rejoignez-moi à Poudlard, dans mon bureau, dès que vos enfants seront en sécurité. » Il fait une pause. « Ils ne savent pas pour le jeune Diggory n'est-ce pas ? Votre elfe est venue les chercher avant… »

« Vous allez me dire que c'est interdit ? Retirer mes enfants de votre école de malheur ? Sans doute l'endroit le plus dangereux au monde depuis que ce Potter y a foutu les pieds ? Parce que c'est lui que je blâme pour tout ! Il aurait dû naître Cracmol. »

« Vos enfants ne devraient pas partir ? »

« Il est huit heures passées, le passage par cheminette est fermée… »

« _Portus._ Ils arriveront chez quelqu'un et je serais leur Gardien du Secret. Vous ne devez rien savoir. Le départ est dans une demi-heure. En revoir Miss Yaxley. »

Je ne lui réponds pas, qu'il aille au diable ! Je sèche rageusement mes larmes et me recompose un visage impassible. J'enlève le sort de silence et appelle mes enfants.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda doucement James en me prenant la main.

« Tu as pleuré ? Et ne dit pas non maman ! » Rugit Capucine d'un air féroce.

« Capu ! Parle-moi sur un autre ton ! »

« Peut-être quand tu nous diras la vérité ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ils me fixent tous les deux. Capucine a le regard sévère tandis que James semble perdu. Je n'ai jamais pu croire qu'ils ont le même père, ils sont bien trop différents. Capucine est bien plus emportée que son frère, plus calme et plus mesurée. Elle est le portrait d'Evan quand son frère est celui de William, il en a même les cheveux roux.

« C'est compliqué mes chéris. »

« Avec toi c'est toujours compliqué ! Tu crois qu'on ne note pas tous tes mensonges ? »

« Il y a des choses que vous n'êtes pas en âge de savoir ! Et parle-moi sur un autre ton Capucine ! Je suis ta mère ! »

« On dirait pas ! Quelle mère ment effrontément à ses enfants ? Quelle mère cache l'identité de nos pères ? Quelle mère nous oblige à garder tant de lourds secrets ? C'est comme si nous vivions deux vies Mère ! Celle où on peut être nous-même et regarder la télé et l'autre où on doit cacher les choses moldues qu'on aime ! Ou les personnes qu'on aime, comme Remus ! »

Je lève le bras pour abattre mon poing sur la table, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

« Tu ne sais rien Capucine. Mais… » Je respire un grand coup. « Mais il est temps que vous sachiez une partie de l'histoire. » Je lâche en posant un regard lourd sur eux.

Ils se prennent la main et s'immobilise, les yeux rivés sur mes lèvres.

« Il y a eu la guerre, il y a une dizaine d'années. Une guerre entre les sorciers. Et un Mage Noir a été vaincu. J'ai connu et vécu cette guerre et je croyais qu'elle été fini mais… »

« Il est revenu ? Voldemort ? » Murmure doucement James et je ferme les yeux en frissonnant.

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! » Je siffle les yeux fermés. « C'est un nom trop lourd et trop dur pour vous. N'en parlez plus jamais. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Laissez-moi finir mon histoire ! »

« Oui maman. »

« Tu as raison James. Le Mage Noir est revenu. Et… Je vais aller me battre contre lui. Je ne pars pas avec vous. Vous allez aller chez un ami de Dumbledore en Amérique. »

« Quoi ? NON ! »

« Je ne veux pas te laisser maman ! »

« Je veux me battre aussi ! » S'exclame Capucine d'une voix forte et j'en reste bouche bée. Même James regarde sa sœur avec de grands yeux, il n'a pas l'air d'accord. Il a toujours été plus sage.

« JAMAIS ! Tu es trop jeune ma chérie. Vous allez en Amérique et je reste ici. »

« Toute seule ? »

« Non Capucine. »

« Tu seras avec Remus n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet James. Il y aura Remus avec moi. » Je lâche en souriant, c'est vrai que c'est une pensée réconfortante. Et si j'en crois les sourires de mes enfants, ils sont d'accord.

« Mais pourquoi tu dois rester ? » Demande alors James en cessant de sourire.

« Parce que je dois. Parce que…je veux que soyez fiers de moi. »

« Mais on est fiers de toi maman ! »

« Tu veux qu'on soit fiers de toi parce que parmi tes mensonges il y a des choses dont tu as honte. » Lâche Capucine alors que les traits de son visage s'adoucissent.

« En effet. »

« Et si tu nous envoie en Amérique c'est pour nous protéger de cette guerre. Les moldus aussi ont fait ça pendant leurs guerres, ils envoyaient les enfants loin. » Marmonne James. « Le Portoloin brille maman ! »

« Vous devez y aller les enfants. Tenez-vous au Portoloin. Quand vous serez là-bas, vous aurez de nouveau prénoms. Il ne faudra dire à personne qui vous êtes ni parlez de moi. Vous ne devez avoir aucun contact avec vos amis ou les miens. Personne ne doit savoir d'accord ? »

Ils hochent la tête gravement et je peux voir des larmes poindre dans les yeux de James.

« Je vous aime mes amours. Je vous aime tellement. » Je murmure en les prenant dans mes bras.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Maman est la meilleure des sorcières James ! » Fait Capucine en souriant, mais je sais lire derrière son sourire, elle essaie de rassurer son frère ainsi qu'elle-même.

« On se retrouve bientôt. Dès que la guerre est terminée je viens vous chercher. Je ne vais pas mourir. Je vous aime mes chéris. »

« Nous aussi maman ! » Font-ils avant de disparaître et je me laisse tomber en pleurs.


	4. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde!

Déjà désolée de la looooongue absence mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Mais il a disparut et j'ai plein d'inspiration à nouveau!

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews! C'est trop adorable. Merci mille fois.

Pour me faire pardonner je publie plusieurs chapitres d'un coup. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'actions, juste des retrouvailles et des explications.

J'ai déjà 7 chapitres pour cette histoire, je travaille sur Serpentarde IV ainsi que sur des chapitres à rajouter à Serpentarde : Annexes et mes autres histoires aussi comme 'Dites le par écrit'.

Merci à vous pour ces reviews et pour me lire, vous me donnez l'inspiration et l'envie de continuer.

En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours,

Serpentardement vôtre.

:)

* * *

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, je me relève et sors ma baguette. Je lance tous les sorts de protections, de magie noire aussi, autour de la maison, je ne veux pas qu'ils la retrouvent. J'aimerai continuer à vivre dedans après.

Une fois l'appartement suffisamment protégé, je vais me doucher, je ne me suis pas lavé depuis avant-hier et j'en ai énormément besoin, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé en une journée. Sous la douche je n'arrive pas à faire le vide, je n'arrête pas de penser à cette guerre qui vient de commencer. Je repense à la confiance que mets Dumbledore dans le jeune Potter. Est-il possible qu'il soit vraiment celui qui peut nous débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je l'espère sincèrement en tout cas. J'essaie de me rassurer en disant qu'il l'a déjà vaincu une fois, alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an, et cela marche un petit peu. Après tout, il doit être puissant pour avoir survécu aux deux premières tâches du Tournoi…

Je sursaute et manque de tomber en me rendant compte que Voldemort est revenu le jour de la troisième tâche… Sans doute que Potter l'a vu… Mon cœur se serre, il l'a vu et il a survécu… Encore. Je sens un peu d'espoir m'envahir tandis que je m'habille et me coiffe avec soin. J'aimerai écrire aux filles, mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois rien dire à personne. Encore. J'ai l'impression de revenir 13 ans en arrière… Seulement cette fois, je vais me battre contre mes anciens camarades… J'espère juste ne pas croiser Lucius, je ne veux pas me battre contre un ami… Mais je dois le faire, pour l'avenir de mes enfants. Je dois laver mon nom. Je devrais m'en vouloir de renier tout mon passé mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne m'en veux même pas d'avoir honte des pères de mes enfants. Parce que j'ai tout autant honte de moi. J'ai honte de moi depuis tellement longtemps. Je veux que cela disparaisse.

Je me leurrais. Je croyais être libre mais je ne l'étais pas. J'avais juste très bien réussi à oublier.

Si nous gagnions, mes enfants n'auront plus à se soucier du poids qu'est leur nom de famille… Une vague de détermination m'envahit soudain, je veux gagner, je ferai tout pour terrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses serviteurs. Je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai choisi mon camp il y a 13 ans, même si je n'en avais pas conscience à l'époque, j'ai choisi le camp des gentils, j'ai trahi mon maître. Je regarde la marque, elle ne fait plus trop mal, mais elle est toujours noire profond. Je murmure quelques sorts pour la camoufler, merci Lucius avant de rentrer dans ma cheminée.

Soudain mon regard se pose sur les photos qui ornent les murs, et je sors de la cheminée.

J'en prends quelques-unes. Celles où James et Capucine ne sont encore que des bébés, ils ne peuvent pas être reconnu si jamais on me retrouve. Sans le vouloir je fais tomber un vieux cadre poussiéreux qui était caché derrière les autres. Mon regard se pose sur la photo et je m'immobilise. C'est la fameuse photo du petit Harry. Doucement je le prends entre mes mains.

Je n'ai pas réussi à le jeter. Avant de partir faire le tour du monde, j'ai voulu me débarasser de tout ce qui me rappelais cette époque de ma vie et j'ai réussi. Tout. Mes vêtements moldus et tout le reste. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à jeter cette photo. Elle signifie tout simplement trop pour moi.

Dumbledore avait raison.

Le visage baigné de larmes je re-rentre dans la cheminée, les photos dans mes poches intérieures, prend la poudre de cheminette et murmure ma destination, il est 10 heures.

Je sors de la cheminée et m'époussète. Je salue d'un signe de tête Minerva McGonagall, qui se tient à côté du directeur.

« Asseyez-vous Miss Yaxley. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? »

« Non merci. »

Super, je déteste les silences.

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

Je dois dire quelque chose…

« Pouvez-vous me dire les circonstances du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Je demande de mon ton le plus poli.

« Lord Voldemort – frissons – est revenu grâce à un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs… »

« Bellatrix ? » Je m'étonne, elle est censée être en prison. Ça se serait sût si elle s'était enfuie.

« Barty Croupton Junior. »

« QUOI ? Mais, il est mort ! »

« Sa mère l'a remplacé dans sa cellule avec la complicité de son père. »

Je ricane.

« Le fameux juge Croupton était aussi pourri que son fils… Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est héréditaire ce genre de truc… Et Barty était…il avait dans les yeux la même folie qu'avait Bellatrix… » Je frissonne rien que d'y repenser, les deux ensembles étaient juste la pire des choses du monde, d'ailleurs on se demandait s'ils avaient une liaison. On les imaginait le faire en psalmodiant le nom de notre maître… Qu'est-ce qu'on rigolait. « Mais comment vous avez fait pour ne pas le voir ? »

« Il avait pris l'apparence de l'auror Alastor Maugrey. »

«HAHAHAHAHA ! » Je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire, littéralement. Je crois même que j'ai postillonné. « Ça a dut le rendre encore plus fou le vieux con. Hahahaha. Il s'est fait prendre par un mangemort… Il a dût tirer une de ses têtes… Hahaha. » J'en pleure tellement je trouve ça drôle, mais le raclement de gorge de Dumbledore me calme. « Je suis désolée… C'est juste… Je ne le porte pas spécialement dans mon cœur… Mais je vous en prie, continuez. » Je murmure en essayant de reprendre mon souffle et de ne pas rire à nouveau.

« Croupton a aidé Harry, de manière à ce qu'il saisisse le trophée qui était en fait un Portoloin. »

« Pas con du tout. Mais il aurait pu le faire bien plus tôt… Il a dut avoir plusieurs fois l'occasion d'être seul avec Potter. Pourquoi attendre ? »

« Il fallait que Voldemort – frisson – soit là. Avec les os de son père, le sang du jeune Potter et le sang de Peter Pettigrow… »

« QUOI ? Mais Pettigrow est mort ! Tué par Black ! » Je m'exclame. Ils sont encore plus fous que je ne le croyais…

« Pas du tout. Sirius Black est innocent. Le vrai gardien du secret était Pettigrow, qui était en fait un Mangemort. »

Wow. Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser en une si petite phrase…

« Pettigrow a crié que Sirius avait tué les Potter avant de se couper un doigt et de s'enfuir sous sa forme animale. C'était un Animagus qui se transformait en rat. Voyez-vous, après l'évasion de Sirius, notre ami Remus m'a avoué que ces trois amis se transformaient en chien, cerf et rat pour lui tenir compagnie lors des pleines lunes. »

« Même moi je le savais avant vous ! » Je m'écrie en sautillant sur ma chaise. Et toc ! Dans tes dents !

Bon d'accord, je savais juste pour Potter, mais je me doutais bien que Black l'était aussi, ils étaient inséparables. Par contre je suis étonné des prouesses de Pettigrow… D'ailleurs…

« En gros si je résume, l'espion c'était Pettigrow qui avait la capacité de se transformer en rat et Black l'a appris et s'est lancé à sa poursuite ? Ce qui est stupide. Mais c'est cela non ? »

« En effet. Par contre, nous ne savons pas comment il l'a appris. »

Et soudain la foudre me frappe.

Je commence à comprendre comment Black l'a sût. Des souvenirs d'une soirée alcoolisée, pour lui. Quand je lui ai dit que le rat qui se promenait parfois dans le QG ressemblait à un rat que j'avais vu en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Putain.

Je comprends.

C'est moi.

C'est de **ma** faute. **Ma putain de faute.**

Oh mon Dieu.

Si je n'avais rien dit, Sirius ne serait pas allé les voir… Et si je l'avais dit plus tôt, personne ne serait mort… Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait resté en vie et la guerre aurait continuée et je serais morte.

Comment puis-je être responsable d'un évènement si paradoxal ?

« C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts… » Je murmure dans un souffle sans m'en rendre compte.

« Je vous demande pardon Miss Yaxley ? »

Merde. Je ne peux rien dire.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaitez me parler ? »

« Rien Monsieur le Directeur. » Je lâche en essayant d'y croire. « Juste des souvenirs dans l'ombre. »

Il fronce les sourcils et me fixe. Je dévie le regard et bloque mon esprit. Non, je ne suis pas paranoïaque. Ce vieux est fourbe. Et legilimens.

« Sinon, quel sera ma mission ? »

« Vous allez rallier des gens à notre cause. »


	5. Chapter 3

_« Vous allez rallier des gens à notre cause. »_

« Ok. » C'est plutôt facile. « Vous en voulez combien ? Parce que je peux contrôler environ 200 personnes que j'aurai mises sous Imperium, et encore plus s'ils sont stupides. Et si je m'entraîne et… Quoi ? »

« Vous ne mettrez personne sous Imperium ! » Tonne la voix du directeur, et il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter.

« Pourquoi ? C'est le moyen le plus rapide. Nous formons une armée de gens sous Imperium et nous attaquons le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne forme sa propre armée, car je vous signale que si je me suis réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, ce n'était pas pour aller me remaquiller ! »

« Nous ne ferons pas ça. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est stupide. »

« Parce que cela ne marcherait pas. Je ne veux que des gens qui soient là de leur plein grès. »

« Comme vous voulez. Comment on fait du coup ? »

« Vous avez beaucoup voyagé non ? »

« Euh. Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Expliquez-moi un peu où vous êtes allée ? »

« Dès que les jumeaux… » Je sens mon cœur se serrer et je fais mon possible pour chasser mes larmes. « Dès que j'ai gagné le concours, nous sommes partis faire le tour du monde. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et comme ça j'apprenais de nombreux nouveaux sorts et devenais plus puissante. Je suis allée un peu partout, principalement l'Amérique du Nord et l'Europe. Le Russie et la Sibérie. Je suis rentrée l'été avant que les enfants aillent à Durmstrang. Remus a été leur professeur particulier pendant l'été pour qu'ils soient prêts pour l'école. »

« Parfait. Et pendant vos voyages, vous avez noués des relations ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ses questions.

« Oui. J'ai fait de nombreuses connaissances… J'ai réussi à me créer un beau réseau de sorciers. Principalement des sang-purs… J'ai rencontré quasiment toutes les grandes familles sorcières des pays que j'ai visités. Mais pourquoi vous voulez savoir tout cela ? Quel est le rapport avec ma mission ? »

« C'est votre mission. Je vous demande de refaire votre voyage et de rallier des gens à notre cause. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. C'est vachement cool comme mission.

« Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas peur que je m'enfuis ? » Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. Vos enfants sont chez un ami à moi… »

« Vous… Vous n'oseriez pas ! » Je m'exclame en bondissant de ma chaise et je sens que McGo se tendre elle aussi.

« Vous voulez le savoir ? » Demande-t-il d'un ton glacial.

« Non. » Je grogne. Je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait, mais je préfère jouer la carte de la sécurité. « Très bien. Comment ça se passe alors ? Vous voulez combien de gens ? »

« Faites en sorte de les rallier à notre cause. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir avec ceux qui veulent. Après avoir réussi à en rallier, venez me faire votre rapport de vive-voix. Vous pensez pouvoir réussir ? » Demande-t-il en me regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes.

« Oui. Je réussirai à rallier des gens, je vous le promets. Et sûr pour l'Imperium ? »

« Catégorique ! » La voix du directeur claque comme un fouet. « Je ne veux que des gens qui sont là de leur plein gré. »

« D'accord, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est la guerre Monsieur le directeur, et que tous les coups sont permis. Et comment je dois les convaincre ? En leur promettant de l'argent ? Ce n'est pas avec trois gallions de Poudlard que vous allez réussir. »

Lucius fait partie du Conseil, il me renseignait.

« Vous allez leur donner du courage et de l'espoir. Les mots ont plus de valeurs que l'argent Miss Yaxley. »

Si tu veux le vieux… Mais sincèrement, pas chez moi.

« Et comment je fais ça ? Je pousse la chansonnette ? »

« Vous leur raconterez l'histoire de Harry Potter. »

Ok… Moment de jouer cartes sur tables et d'essayer d'en profiter.

« Je veux **tout** savoir. Plus de mensonges, plus de demi-vérités. »

« Vos espions ne vous ont rien dit ? »

« Ces enfants n'étaient pas mes espions, ce sont plutôt vos méthodes d'utiliser les personnes que vous aimez non ? Alors je veux **toute** la vérité. Pas celle déformée que vous vous amusez à donner parce que vous aimez avoir le plein pouvoir. Vous êtes le seul à tout savoir Albus Dumbledore et c'est chiant. Croyez-moi. »

Ok, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Dumby a commencé son histoire mais il raconte plutôt bien. Père Castor pourrait être son nouveau surnom.

Et le petit Potter a plutôt assuré. Enfin, parce qu'il était accompagné. Et il devait bien le faire, vu que c'est à cause de lui que toute la merde a commencé. Avec cette putain de prophétie…

« Autre chose que vous vouliez savoir ?'

« Mes voyages ? Vous me financez ? Ou alors je vous donne ma note à la fin de ma mission ? »

« Nous verrons. Par quel pays commencez-vous ? »

« La France. Je vais commencer par ceux proche de l'Angleterre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est encore au début de son retour. Je m'éloignerai d'Angleterre au fur et à mesure. »

« Très bien. Personne ne doit être au courant. »

« Tous mes amis pensent que je suis en Amérique… De toute manière ils ont refusé que je leur en dise plus, pour ma sécurité. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander… »

« Oui ? »

« Draco Malefoy. Faites attention à lui. Narcissa s'inquiète beaucoup surtout depuis hier. Essayez de le…garder dans le droit chemin. Il ne rejoindrait pas les Mangemort mais… »

« J'ai toujours tout fait pour m'assurer de la sécurité de mes élèves. »

Je tousse en grognant plusieurs noms. Mimi Geignarde, un troll, une forêt remplie de créatures affreuses, un arbre qui tabasse tout le monde… Question sécurité on repassera.

« Très bien. Avons-nous fini ? »

« Dites aux gens qu'ils devront se battre. Une grande bataille finale aura lieu. Nous aurons besoin d'eux à ce moment-là. Tenez-moi au courant de votre destination, je vous enverrai un Portoloin. Et, dès que je saurai, je vous enverrai une lettre pour vous donner l'adresse de notre nouveau quartier général. »

« Très bien. En revoir Monsieur le Directeur, Professeur McGonagall. » Je prends mes affaires et rentrent dans la cheminée.

Quand j'atterris chez moi, je sors ma baguette. On ne sait jamais, si les Mangemorts, ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, m'attendaient… Après avoir fait le tour, je suis rassurée, les protections sont toujours là. J'enlève mon manteau et écrit une lettre à la Aliénor Belhomme de Beauregard, la famille de sang-pur la plus puissante en France. C'est une très bonne amie, qui heureusement ne sait pas que j'ai couché avec son frère.

 _Très chère Aliénor,_

 _J'ai décidé de reprendre les voyages, et c'est vers toi que mon envie s'est tournée en première. Accepterais-tu de m'héberger quelques temps ? Je trouverai une maison si je décide de rester plus longtemps, je ne voudrai point te déranger. En espérant que tu vas bien._

 _Ta dévouée et tendre amie,_

 _Michelle Yaxley_

Je souris et appelle mon elfe de maison, lui demandant d'aller porter cette lettre à la poste et qu'ils l'envoient par hibou express.

« Bien maîtresse. »

Alors qu'elle disparaît en un craquement, je cherche mes petits carnets noirs et les verts. Ses petits carnets sont très importants. Les carnets verts contiennent toutes les informations que j'ai récoltées lors de mes voyages sur les principales familles de sang-pur. Et les noirs contiennent les détails de nos relations et ce que nous avons fait ensembles ainsi que les services que je leur ai rendus. Parce que oui, je ne l'ai pas dit à Dumby mais pendant mes voyages, j'étais une sorte d'agent. Un peu à la James Bond mais au plus offrant. Donc, de nombreuses familles me doivent quelque chose. Et c'est le moment qu'elles paient.

C'est nul, personne n'a vu ou entendu mon rire hyper sadique de méchante diabolique. Je l'ai tellement travaillé pourtant…

Dès que je les retrouve je commence à les lire et à essayer d'en retenir le plus possible. Après plusieurs heures je m'octroie une pause.

« Sitty, prépare le repas. »

« Bien maîtresse. »

Quand je sors de la douche, le repas est prêt et je me jette dessus. Il faudra que je me rappelle mes bonnes manières quand je serai chez la haute société sorcière.

« Sitty. Après avoir débarrassé, viens me voir dans ma chambre s'il te plaît. »

« Bien maîtresse. »

Je suis replongée dans mon carnet, le vert cette fois quand Sitty apparaît.

« Sitty, je pars en voyage, pendant longtemps. Veux-tu venir avec moi ou préfères-tu aller chez un autre maître ? Comme la famille Malefoy ou la famille Zabini. »

« Madame aura sans doute besoin de moi… »

« Oui. Sans doute. Tu as raison. Tu veux donc prendre part avec moi au voyage ? »

« Oui Madame. »

« Très bien. Je ne sais pas encore quand nous partons, mais je dois refaire ma garde-robe. Je vais te donner de l'argent et tu vas aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans ma boutique préférée, leur demander deux robes de voyage, huit robes classes de plusieurs couleurs, mais au moins trois sobres. Ainsi que cinq robes de cocktails et une bonne douzaine de robes de tous les jours. »

« D'accord Madame. »

« Merci Sitty. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Et soit discrète. »

Je lui souris. Les elfes de maisons aiment bien savoir qu'ils sont utiles, ils sont si contents après. Je ne comprends pas ceux qui veulent les libérer, ils sont contents de nous servir.

Le lendemain matin je reçois la réponse d'Aliénor, elle est ravie que je vienne et m'invite à arriver le lendemain à midi. Je lui réponds que je serai là, avec mon elfe de maison, mais sans les enfants. Et sans les chats. J'ai bidouillé quelques sorts et ils recevront tous les jours à manger.

Car oui, j'ai trois chats. Un pour moi, un pour Capucine et un pour James. Spock, Kirk et Bones. J'ai converti mes enfants à Star Trek.

Une fois que Sitty est partie à la poste je finis mes valises, y mettant au fond les photos des enfants. C'est horrible à quel point ils me manquent déjà et je ne peux même pas les contacter. Même Dumbledore ne voudra pas me donner de nouvelles. D'ailleurs je dois lui envoyer une lettre au vieux cinglé.

Je dois lui dire quelle famille je vais voir et où, quelques heures plus tard, je recevrai par cheminée un portoloin, une vielle casserole.

Je passe la journée à relire et à apprendre par cœur mes carnets, ajoutant des interrogations et des remarques.

Le jour de notre départ, Sitty et moi nous nous agrippons à la casserole et c'est légèrement déboussolé que j'arrive devant la demeure de la famille Belhomme de Beauregard.


	6. Chapter 4

Je suis devant le nouveau QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. La maison familiale Black. C'est tellement étrange d'être de nouveau ici. Bizarrement, cette maison a marqué ma vie. Et pas que la mienne, celle des autres aussi, de mes amis.

C'est dans la chambre de Sirius Black que j'ai couché pour la première fois avec Will et Evan.

C'est dans les escaliers que Queenie a failli perdre son bébé quand elle a appris la mort de son mari.

C'est dans le salon que Zoey a couché avec mon frère.

C'est dans la cuisine qu'Ianto a été conçu.

C'est dans le petit salon que Regulus a fait sa demande en mariage, et toujours dans ce même petit salon que Zoey a appris qu'elle était enceinte de Shackbolt senior.

Y il a tellement de souvenirs dans cette maison qui n'est pourtant pas la mienne. Je souris en toquant, je me sens presque chez moi.

Par contre Black ne doit pas être content du tout. D'après ce que Regulus disait son frère vouait une haine profonde à cette maison, et encore le mot est faible.

Je toque une deuxième fois, en plus il fait super chaud dehors et il n'y a aucune ombre. Ah, en France c'était mieux. Il y avait la mer, les plages de sable fin, la grande villa avec une piscine, le beau jardinier…

Bon ! Ils vont m'ouvrir ou merde ? Tant pis, tambourine à la porte Michelle. J'adore faire ça, comme lancer le contenu de son verre sur le visage de quelqu'un. Tout simplement génial.

Je ne sais rien de l'Ordre, je n'ai eu aucun contact avec Dumbledore. À part hier pour lui dire que j'étais rentré, la réponse a été immédiate, il m'invitait au nouveau QG et m'a même donné l'adresse sur un bout de papier. Imaginez mon sursaut en reconnaissant l'adresse puis ma légère panique en sachant que Sirius Black serait là aussi.

Je me demande qui sont les nouveaux membres, sûrement des fous perdus. Ou alors des gens qui sont là suite à un chantage malhonnête. Je le retiens le vieux sur ce coup-là.

Dans tous les cas, je suis sûre de ne pas m'ennuyer, je sens que ça va être folklo tiens.

Ah ! Enfin on m'ouvre.

« Monsieur le Directeur. Vous avez des nouvelles de mes enfants ? » Je ne vais faire la discussion, il sait très bien que je ne suis là que pour faire mon rapport et qu'après je rentre à ma maison.

« En effet Miss Yaxley, ils se portent comme un charme et ont déjà des amis. »

Je souris, je suis contente. Je pourrai lui poser des questions pendant des heures mais il n'a pas l'air hyper chaud. Il a surtout l'air pressé d'en finir. Et je pense voir une étincelle de sadisme dans ses yeux, ça doit l'amuser de me jeter dans la cage aux lions.

« Restez derrière moi, je vais annoncer votre présence. »

Dumbledore fait rempart de son corps pour empêcher ses esclaves de m'abîmer. Je serais presque touchée si je ne savais pas qu'il s'en fout de moi et qu'il est juste intéressé par ma mission. Inconsciemment mon regard se pose sur mon elfe de maison, elle n'a pas l'air rassuré par les têtes de ses congénères et je lui donne discrètement un caramel. Elle en raffole, c'est impressionnant à quel point elle aime ça, j'en ai plusieurs kilos à la maison. Pas que pour elle, pour mes enfants et moi-même. La pauvre, elle serait malade à manger tout ça.

Des voix et des murmures me sortent de mes pensées, Michelle tu vas faire ta plus belle entrée.

« Voici un membre de l'Ordre qui vient pour faire son rapport. Je vous présente Miss Michelle Yaxley. »

Alors que je m'avance dans la cage aux lions, j'entends plusieurs hoquets et je vois clairement Maugrey et Black sortirent leurs baguettes. J'aurai dû parier, je savais qu'ils allaient faire ça… Automatiquement, Sitty se poste devant moi et je souris. Cette elfe est géniale.

« Bonjour. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? » S'exclame Black, les yeux noirs de colère. Il ne m'aime toujours pas.

« Dumbledore vient de te le dire sombre crétin ! Je fais partie de l'Ordre. Je viens faire mon rapport. »

« Qu'elle se dépêche, moins je la vois, mieux je me porte »

J'ai tellement envie de lui tirer la langue.

« Elle va aussi vivre ici. » Rajoute Dumbledore et pour le coup, je partage l'indignation de Black.

C'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas sortir si tout le monde croit qu'il est coupable… Le pauvre. Haha ! À son tour de rester enfermé. Na ! Il faut que je supprime cette envie de lui tirer la langue. Peut-être après ses cris sur Dumbledore, quand personne ne regardera.

« Assez ! » Fait le vieux et nous nous taisons.

Incroyable un tel pouvoir. J'aimerai bien voir ce que cela donne en face de Queenie bourrée, elle est impossible à faire taire après quelques verres.

« Je suis désolée Miss Yaxley mais vous n'avez pas le choix. »

« Quoi ? Vous avez décidé d'utiliser mon magnifique appartement sur trois étages pour votre nouvelle confiserie ? » Je grogne en croisant les bras et je jurerais avoir vu Black sourire.

Et oui, je me vante d'être riche.

« Vous ne pouvez pas retourner chez vous, votre maison a été trouvée par les Mangemorts. Ils n'ont pas pût rentrer mais font des tours de guet devant. »

« QUOI ? » Je hais ma vie ! Toute ma vie… « C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE CA ! » Je hurle en me précipitant vers le Directeur. « SI VOUS NE M'AVIEZ PAS OBLIGE A REJOINDRE VOTRE STUPIDE ORDRE JE… Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai tout perdu ? Mes photos, mes vêtements, mes souvenirs et… OH MON DIEU MES CHATS ! Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? J'avais trois chats ! Un noir, un gris et un roux… Est-ce qu'ils… »

« Ils sont toujours dans l'appartement. »

« Je dois aller les récupérer ! Ils n'aiment pas être seuls ! »

Black ricane et je me retourne, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

« T'as un problème ? »

« Tu es vraiment prête à risquer ta vie pour des chats ? Non pas que cela me rendre triste mais c'est futile. Enfin, c'est plutôt ton genre… »

« Excuse-moi Black d'avoir envie de les retrouver ! Je ne peux plus voir mes enfants ! Et je vais avoir besoin d'une présence réconfortante si je dois rester ici ! Parce que contrairement à toi, j'ai un foyer ! Un foyer auquel je tiens et que j'ai construit pendant que tu étais à Azkaban ! »

« Ravi de savoir que tu nous as rejoint que parce qu'on t'a obligé ! » Lâche Black d'un air indifférent, mais je vois que ce que j'ai dit l'a touché. En même temps, c'était le but.

D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il a changé de sujet. Parce qu'il n'a rien à répondre.

« En même temps pourquoi je vous aurais rejoint ? Je pourrais être en Amérique avec mes enfants plutôt qu'ici avec vous ! Crois-moi Black, le choix est vite fait. »

« Malheureusement on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. » Ricane-t-il d'un ton amer.

Je pourrais répondre mais je ne le ferai pas. Je me sens presque coupable de l'avoir attaqué sur ce sujet sensible…

Mon dieu, je me ramollis…

« Donc je reste ici ? Et cette maison est mieux protégée ? » Je demande et tout le monde semble ravi du changement de sujet.

« Cet endroit est protégé par le sortilège de Fidélitas, j'en suis le gardien. »

« Très bien. Essayez de ne pas mourir alors. J'aime bien cette maison. Glauque mais remplie de bons souvenirs… » Je souffle en regardant autour de moi.

Mon cœur rate un battement quand je vois Severus et je lui fais mon plus beau sourire. Auquel il répond. Enfin je le devine plus que je le vois, les sourires de Severus sont rares et exécutés seulement en territoire ami.

« Bon, installons nous, je vais faire les présentations. Vous en connaissez certains, parmi les nouveaux vous avez Nymphadora Tonks. » Commence Dumbledore.

« Juste Tonks. Salut ! » Fait une jeune sorcière aux cheveux roses.

Je lui fais un signe de tête en rassemblant toutes les informations que j'ai sur sa famille. Petite fille Black reniée à cause de sa mère Andromeda qui a épousé un moldu. C'est bon.

« Mondigus… »

« Je connais Ding ! Salut ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! » Je souris. Je le pense vraiment, il était à Serpentard, d'une année de plus que moi. Un très bon trafiquant.

« Fleur Delacour. »

Je lui fais un signe de tête. Delacour, haute famille française. Je crois qu'ils sont apparentés aux Belhomme de Beauregard.

« Charlie et Bill Weasley. »

Signe de tête. Traîtres à leur sang et roux… Et mignons… Non, Michelle, arrête. Certes ils sont roux mais tu ne vas pas te taper des Weasley quand même.

« Hestia Jones. »

Je me rappelle d'elle, deux années en-dessous de moi. Serdaigle.

« Kingsley Shackelbolt. »

Je fais un signe de tête, et ne peut m'empêcher de sourire. Ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu, et bientôt tout le monde me regarde.

« Nous nous connaissons. Nous sommes presque comme de vieux amis… »

« Je vous ai aussi interrogée dans plus d'une centaine d'enquêtes, allant du trafic au meurtre en passant par la possession d'objets illégaux. Et j'ai cinq armoires remplis de vos interrogatoires et arrestations. » Fait celui-ci.

« Et malgré vos menaces, je suis libre parce que je suis innocente. Pas de chance sur ce coup-là Kingsie. »

« Maintenant, Miss Yaxley, votre rapport. »

Je me lève et commence.

« Alors, j'ai été voir la famille Belhomme de Beauregard. Ils ne savent pas encore quoi faire. De plus ils sont plongés dans les préparatifs de la naissance de leur enfant ainsi que du mariage de leur fils aîné. Ils ont dit qu'ils en parleraient autour d'eux. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteront, pas avec un bébé. Je me suis contentée de Paris, j'y retournerai dans quelques mois, quand j'aurai réussi à rallier déjà quelques familles importantes… Peut-être que cela les incitera à nous rejoindre… Ils n'ont jamais été très courageux. Mais je sais que la famille Dupond, la branche reniée de la famille Belhomme de Beauregard se joindra à nous. J'ai une déclaration sur l'honneur du chef de famille et il m'a juré qu'il en parlerait autour de lui. »

« Très bien. Des questions ? »

« Pourquoi parler de famille ? » Demande la fille aux cheveux roses. « Chacun choisit ce qu'il veut faire non ? »

Je soupire, aucune culture…

« Parce que si le chef de famille décide de quelque chose, toute la famille suit, sous peine de se faire renié. Demande à Black, il connait ça. » Je persifle en le regardant.

« Et j'en suis fier ! » Rétorque celui-ci en se levant à son tour et en m'affrontant du regard.

« Et tu as perdu ton frère. » Je réponds. Je sais que c'est bas, mais je lui en veux toujours d'avoir abandonné Regulus à ses parents.

Et je ne suis pas si ramollie que ça…

On sort notre baguette en même temps.

« Sirius ! Michelle ! » Fait Lupin qui apparaît comme par magie dans la cuisine.

Je lui parlerai dès que j'en aurai fini avec Black, d'ailleurs il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié que Remus m'appelle par mon prénom… Concentre-toi Michelle.

Je range ma baguette et me rassois bien sagement.

« Voilà, j'ai finis. Je vais envoyer une lettre à la famille Klum en Allemagne, et je partirai dès qu'ils m'auront répondu. »

Je renifle en entendant Black marmonner un ''tant mieux'', tandis que Molly me demande des nouvelles de mes enfants tout en préparant le repas de quelques coups de baguette.

« Ils vont très bien. » Je marmonne en me rapprochant d'elle. Cette sauce a vraiment l'air super bonne.

« On les verra ? »

« Non. » Je rétorque d'un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurai voulu et qui a le malheur d'arrêter les discussions autour de nous. « Ils… Ils sont en Amérique. Pour leur sécurité. » Je marmonne en portant machinalement ma main sur ma poitrine. Je garde une photo d'eux ici, à chaque fois celle de leur dernier anniversaire.

« Oh. Je vois. C'est dur. Je comprends. Celui-ci – et elle me montre le plus jeune de ses deux fils – et toujours parti, et pas dans des endroits sympas non, en Roumanie, avec des dragons… Imagine l'angoisse pour moi. Et pourtant il est adulte maintenant… »

« Sitty ! » Je fais en détournant mon regard de la mère de famille, elle commençait à être ennuyante. « Amène nos affaires en haut puisque nous couchons ici désormais. Tu trouveras un elfe de maison, Kreattur, vois avec lui. Enfin, s'il est toujours vivant… »

« Il l'est malheureusement… » Peste Black tandis que Sitty disparaît. « Je vais aller voir s'il n'est pas en train de se pendre avec une des vieilles robes de ma maternelle et aussi faire en sorte que tu dormes le plus loin possible de ma chambre. »

« Ça ne sert à rien, je connais très bien ta chambre, on l'a fouillé avec Queenie et Zoey lors de la réception de Noël pendant notre septième année… »

Je vois Black crisper les poings mais la douce main de Lupin sur ses épaules tendues le calme et il disparaît aussitôt et Lupin se tourne vers moi en souriant.

« Remus. Comment ça va ? » Je demande en l'enlaçant.

« Très bien Michelle. Et toi ? Non, oublie, question stupide. James et Capucine sont loin et tu n'as plus d'appartement. »

« N'oublie pas que je vais devoir supporter la présence de Black… » Je grimace. « Enfin, tu seras là aussi… » Je rajoute en chuchotant. « Vous en êtes où ? »

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » Répond Remus sur le même ton, les yeux pétillants. « Mais pour ta gouverne sache que oui, tu risques de me vois très souvent. »

« Tant mieux… »

Il y a un silence gênant.

« C'est bizarre non ? »

« Ouais. C'est bizarre. » Répond Remus en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ça n'avait jamais été bizarre entre nous… »

« C'est vrai. »

« On est passés d'amants à meilleurs amis sans que ce soit bizarre. »

« Il y a eu plusieurs années sans se voir entre les deux. »

« Ça doit être ça. »

« Et on ne parlait jamais de Sirius. »

« Et on peut continuer. J'adorai entendre tes histoires quand tu draguais d'autres personnes mais maintenant que Black est revenu dans le jeu, c'est bizarre. »

« Vraiment bizarre. »

« Yep. Je vais aller voir Sirius… »

« Je vais aller écrire ma lettre aux Klum et aux autres familles… »

Gênant.


	7. Chapter 5

Voilà, cela fait à peine deux heures que je suis là et je suis déjà en train de m'engueuler avec Black et les deux aînés Weasley. Remus a abandonné et je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi on s'engueule.

« ALLEZ-VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! ET NE ME DEMANDEZ PAS DE ME TAIRE ! VOUS… »

Des hurlements grinçants m'interrompent et je mets quelques secondes à percuter d'où ils viennent. J'ai fait un de ces bond en voyant le portrait de Walburga Black… Mais elle m'a reconnu et a cessé de crier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ma chère ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez rejoint cette bande de traître à leur sang ? »

« Absolument pas, ce serait indigne de mon rang. Il se trouve que je suis leur prisonnière. Pour avoir combattu aux côtés de vous-savez-qui… » Je rajoute sur le ton de la confidence juste avant que Black et Remus ferment les rideaux.

« Tu survis Black ? » Je demande mais il me snobe.

Hé ! Ce n'était pas pour me moquer de lui ! Je m'inquiétais vraiment ! D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas trop pourquoi… Certes il a passé 12 ans à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent tandis que tous ses amis le croyaient coupable et même maintenant il doit rester enfermé dans cette maison qu'il déteste.

Putain ! Comment il fait pour ne pas craquer ? Je pense qu'il me bat. Jamais je n'ai eu autant une vie de merde… Bien joué Black !

Je vais essayer d'être sympa avec lui quand même… Ou alors je m'allie avec Severus pour le faire chier… D'ailleurs il est où celui-là ?

« Salut Michelle ! »

Ah, il est derrière moi.

« Salut Severus. » Je lui envoie mon plus beau sourire. « Je suis contente de te voir. »

Et encore, mes mots sont faibles.

« Moi aussi Michelle. » Il me sourit en retour.

Je ne peux pas résister et le prend dans mes bras. On ne s'est pas revus depuis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, avec ma _légère_ crise d'angoisse, il avait tout le temps des trucs à faire. Sans doute son business avec Dumby.

Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement contente de le voir que je pourrais pleurer.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Je lâche en le serrant plus fort et je le sens se détendre et accepter l'étreinte.

Le ricanement de Black vient interrompre ce moment et Severus me lâche aussitôt pour changer de pièce. Mon regard noir fait accentuer le sourire de Black et je soupire. J'ai tellement envie de lui balancer que j'ai couché avec son petit-ami…

Attends Michelle, attends le moment opportun, celui qui fera vraiment mal.

« Vous faites un joli couple de meurtriers… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que le bras de Remus apparaît derrière son amant et l'entraîne dans la cuisine. Lupin a vraiment un don pour savoir quand son copain va se faire massacrer…

J'étais à deux doigts.

Mais la bonne odeur de nourriture m'appelle et je vais les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Ils ne m'ont pas entendu arriver apparemment. Il n'y a que 4 Weasley et j'ai déjà l'impression d'être envahie… Et le pire c'est qu'ils ont d'autres enfants… D'ailleurs ils sont où ? Leur mère ne s'en occupe pas ? Ah. Elle nous fait juste la cuisine avant de rentrer chez elle. Par contre son mari reste ainsi que Charlie et Bill.

Pourquoi Tonks reste ?

Et ils ne m'ont vraiment pas vue…

Ou alors ils m'ignorent pour me rendre folle.

Sans doute un jeu de Black…

Ça ne marchera pas. Je joue à ce jeu avec les filles. On est très fortes.

Pourquoi ils ne me voient pas ? Je déteste ce jeu en plus…

« Ils sont vraiment ensembles ? »

« Comment Snape peut avoir quelqu'un ? »

« Toi ! Oui rouquin, c'est à toi que je parle ! Trouve-toi une vie sentimentale avant de te moquer de celles des autres. »

« Les enfants, voici la casseuse d'ambiance Michelle Yaxley. » Soupire Black d'un ton exagéré.

C'est une vraie drama-queen ce mec.

Je n'ai même pas envie de rester.

En plus Severus est parti.

Je retourne dans ma chambre.

* * *

Je me suis réveillée pleine de détermination. Je vais aller récupérer mes chats.

Enfin, je vais demander à Sitty d'aller les chercher. J'ai besoin d'une présence réconfortante.

Ce n'est pas risqué, elle peut passer toutes les barrières de sécurité sans soucis. Les elfes sont puissants. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas les libérer, ils pourraient devenir les maîtres du monde. Et je ne veux pas finir esclave. Les êtres humains ne sont pas nés pour ça. Contrairement aux elfes.

Il n'y a personne au QG. Enfin, juste Remus et Black mais ils sont enfermés dans leur chambre. Les autres ne se sont pas montrés depuis longtemps et c'est bien mieux comme ça. Je passe mon temps dans la bibliothèque.

Et dès que Severus est là on s'amuse à créer des sorts. Comme maintenant.

« Et donc, pour la formule on reste sur _Obligatory ?_ »

« C'est pas mal. Même si avec ce sort on n'oblige pas vraiment la personne a faire quelque chose, c'est plus une question d'incitation… »

« Mais ça va bien avec notre autre sort _Purgatory_ qui est un dérivé du Véritasérum. Obliger les gens à dire la vérité si les questions sont suffisamment bien orientées et justes. »

« Tout comme ce nouveau sort est un dérivé de l'Impero, en moins puissant. »

« Tu penses qu' _Obligatory_ est un sort de magie noire ? »

« Tu manipules l'esprit Michelle. Même si c'est assez infime. »

« Donc c'en est ? »

« Oui. »

« Cool. » Je souris. « Mon premier sort de magie noire ! C'est super excitant ! »

« Tu me comprends maintenant. »

« Je te comprends depuis longtemps Severus… » Je murmure en m'approchant de lui, mon regard plongé dans le sien.

« Ahem… Tu veux en essayer un autre Michelle ? » Demande-t-il en s'éloignant.

« Allons-y. » Je lâche en souriant. Je sens que je me rapproche de mon but.

* * *

« Ah Remus ! Tu n'es pas avec ton chien ? »

« Nope. Il dort. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je regarde des photos… Rien d'intéressant… » Je marmonne en les remettant maladroitement dans ma poche.

« Tes enfants. Et Ianto Llewellyn. »

Oh. Je n'aime pas ce ton.

« Ianto Llewellyn. Le neveu de Sirius qui était censé être mort avant même d'être né. Le garçon à la fausse tombe. La fausse tombe où Sirius est allé se recueillir, mortifié d'être passé à côté de la seule personne de sa famille qu'il a amèrement regretté de laisser derrière lui. Sirius qui a été détruit par cette annonce, parce qu'il aimait son frère malgré ce que tout ce que tu peux dire. Ianto que j'ai entraperçu chez toi après l'évasion de Sirius. Vision qui m'a laissé pantois parce qu'il lui ressemble tellement que cela m'a terrassé. Et vision que j'ai dût côtoyer pendant un an à Poudlard. Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait ? Dès que je le voyais je voyais Sirius… C'était horrible Michelle. Tu aurais dût me le dire, tu me le devais. Et tu devrais le dire à Sirius. »

« Tu veux une bière ? » Je demande avec mon plus grand sourire, espérant qu'il oublie tout cela.

« Et tu devrais arrêter de boire. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle quand tu te la joues donneur de leçons ! » Je m'exclame tandis qu'il quitte la pièce.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Pourquoi il vient m'agresser comme ça ? Ça ne va pas avec son copain ? Merde ! Maintenant je suis énervée à cause de lui ! Fait chier ! Je vais prendre une autre bière tiens !

Tout n'est peut-être pas rose au Paradis du Wolfstar.

Gniark gniark gniark !


	8. Chapter 6

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. C'est trop douloureux. Et ce mal de crâne… J'ai vraiment beaucoup trop bu hier. Il ne faut pas que Remus le sache, il va encore me faire une scène.

Alors que j'avais tous les droits de boire après la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre. **Toute la famille Weasley** ainsi qu'une **née-moldue** allaient vivre ici et qu'après viendrait le **jeune Potter**.

Ca fait beaucoup.

Ils n'ont pas de maison ces Weasley ? Pourquoi ils viennent ici ? Black et moi on n'a pas le choix, on est recherchés mais eux ? Ils viennent juste pour nous faire chier j'en suis sûre. En plus Severus les déteste et cela veut dire qu'il ne viendra plus qu'aux réunions, qu'il ne s'attardera pas et que du coup, on ne passera plus de temps ensembles.

Sincèrement ils font vraiment super grave chier ces traîtres à leur sang !

Ah ! Cracher sur eux m'a redonné un peu d'énergie. Alors où suis-je ?

Sous la table de la cuisine… Bien. Je suis seule. En même temps le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé. Qu'est-ce que je suis matinale !

Après une douche et un petit déjeuner accompagnée de mes chats, je me sens mieux mais je m'ennuie.

Direction le coin le plus reculé de la grande bibliothèque des Black, il y a tellement de livres intéressants dans ces quelques étagères - mais à ne pas mettre dans toutes les mains - que je pourrais y passer ma vie. Tellement de pans de la magie noire à découvrir et tellement de puissance à acquérir…

J'aime bien ce coin, j'y suis tranquille parce qu'aucun objet m'attaque contrairement aux autres. Car cette pièce suinte la magie noire et cette dernière n'accepte pas n'importe qui, seulement ses semblables et pas sans difficultés.

Personnellement je fais partie d'une des familles les plus pures - je figure au registre des 28 - et à cause de la marque des ténèbres, j'ai de la magie noire en moi. C'est normal que cette bibliothèque m'adore.

Severus peut passer mais pas sans quelques risques. Remus aussi mais c'est plus difficile. Les autres ne peuvent simplement pas sans risque de perdre un membre.

Severus parce que c'est un Mangemort et que comme moi il est marqué par la magie noire et Remus parce que c'est une créature des ténèbres. Là où ça coince c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux sang-mêlés. Si c'est plus difficile pour Lupin c'est parce qu'il a une trop faible dose de magie noire en lui.

Car la magie noire est indélébile, elle marque à jamais ton âme, elle n'accepte qu'elle-même. C'est de la très vieille magie, comme celle du sang. Toutes les deux sont profondes et très compliquées à comprendre. Et ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on apprend à l'école. Même à Durmstrang ils effleurent seulement le sujet.

Ah ! Un livre pas encore lu… Ouh ! Ne jamais le montrer à Remus. La couverture est en peau de loup-garou. De la peau arrachée d'un loup-garou sous forme humaine de son vivant. Ce livre a une texture vraiment particulière sous les doigts. Agréable et répugnante en même temps…

« Michelle ! Réveille-toi ! »

« Severus ? » Je marmonne, je ne me souviens pas de m'être endormie. « Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? »

« Sympa le livre ! Tu l'as montré à Lupin ? »

« Severus ! »

« Dumbledore. Réunion. » Soupire-t-il. « Il veut faire le point avant l'arrivée des autres, ce sera plus difficile quand ils seront là. » Marmonne-t-il les lèvres pincées.

« Je vois que cela t'emmerde autant que moi qu'ils viennent. Tu continueras à venir hors des réunions n'est-ce pas ? Je vais mourir sinon ! »

Il ne répond pas et pince encore plus les lèvres. Je soupire devant ce silence habituel et je me lève en chancelant. Severus me rattrape et nos regards se croisent.

Oh mon dieu ! J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser ! Parce que oui, après avoir réfléchi pendant des jours toute seule à boire je me suis rendue compte que j'étais à nouveau amoureuse de lui. Si je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être.

En même temps cela fait presque 1 mois que l'on passe tout notre temps ensembles. À inventer des sorts, à parler de tout et de rien et à cracher sur les autres.

Attend ! EST-CE UN LEGER SOURIRE QUE JE VIENS DE VOIR ? Est-ce qu'il fixe mes lèvres ? EMBRASSE-MOI IDIOT !

« On vous attend ! » Hurle la voix de Tonks et mon sang en fait qu'un tour.

PUTAIN ! Comment briser un moment parfait ! Déjà qu'elle me courre sur le haricot avec sa maladresse, son manque de tenue et sa voix désagréable toujours enjouée, si en plus elle nique mes derniers moments de joie… Je vais la tuer un jour. Ou alors je la livre à Bellatrix, elle sera ravie de détruire les branches pourries de sa famille. En vrai, elle serait ravie de tuer tous ceux qui ne pensent pas comme elle.

« YAXLEY ! » La voix de Black me sort de mes pensées meurtrières.

« J'ARRIVE CONNARD ! » Lui aussi je vais l'envoyer à sa cousine, elle fera un joli tas de cadavres et après elle dansera dessus.

Je vais tous les lui envoyer sauf Severus et comme ça on pourra vivre heureux ensembles…

« BORDEL YAXLEY ! »

« TA GUEULE BLACK J'ARRIVE PUTAIN ! » Je crie en réponse avant de me tourner vers Severus qui m'a lâché entre temps. « Tu vois à quoi tu vas m'abandonner ? Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! » Je grogne en passant devant lui tout en essayant de cacher mon sourire amusé.

Il me sourit légèrement et hausse ses sourcils, signe d'amusement. Gagné !

Cette journée n'est pas complètement perdue.

Le monologue ennuyeux de Kingsley me fait perdre mon sourire. En plus il a une voix grave et douce, complètement soporifique. Je dois lutter pour ne pas m'endormir. Et je ne suis pas la seule, Black aussi galère. Mais la dernière fois on s'est fait engueulés alors on essaie de passer le temps comme on peut. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Black - je présume que cela a un rapport avec Remus et leurs activités sexuelles - mais moi je m'amuse à rentrer dans la tête des personnes. La plupart sont formés à résister mais manquent de pratique, comme Tonks qui de toute manière ne pense pas qu'on puisse lire ses pensées. D'autres sont simplement nuls, comme les Weasley, sauf Bill, mais cela est indispensable dans son métier. D'ailleurs je devrai peut-être lui dire que plusieurs de ses collègues sont corrompus non ? Remarque cela n'a rien à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est juste la mafia. Non, je ne dirai rien.

Severus, Kingsley et Dumbledore sont trop forts, Black a l'esprit trop ravagé pour que je m'y risque et l'esprit d'un loup-garou est impénétrable alors…

Pour les annales : Charlie Weasley est gay mais seul Bill est au courant, Tonks est amoureuse de Lupin et Bill pense tout le temps à sa femme nue.

* * *

Voilà, les squatteurs sont arrivés. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces Weasley à se reproduire comme des lapins ? M'enfin les jumeaux m'ont l'air plutôt drôles même s'ils ne connaissent clairement aucune bonne manière, comme le reste de leur famille. La plus jeune m'a même tutoyé avant que je ne la recadre sèchement, sans que Molly entende heureusement. Mais ils me font un peu penser à mes jumeaux. D'ailleurs c'est horrible mais les autres avaient raison, James leur ressemble. En plus beau et plus classe mais quand même… Le père a l'air simplet et Molly… a l'air d'une maman. Une maman qui n'hésiterait pas à égorger quiconque s'en prendrait à ses enfants. La dernière et la pire c'est la brunette née moldue. Dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'air chiante. Une vraie Miss-je-sais-tout qui a de grandes valeurs morales alors qu'elle ne connaît rien de la vie, qu'elle n'a rien vécu. Le pire qu'elle a dût vivre c'est d'être traité de sang-de-bourbe, sincèrement ce n'est rien… C'est physique je ne peux pas la voir. Je l'ai entendu parler de la liberté des elfes de maisons et ça a suffit pour la classer comme : C.H.I.A.N.T.E

 **C** afardeuse

 **H** aïssable

 **I** ntellectuelle

 **A** ffreusement

 **N** iaise

 **T** otalement

 **E** ffarante

Je viens juste de le trouver. C'est plutôt cool hein ?

Bref, cessons de penser à ses parasites, cela va juste plus m'énerver.

Je ne peux vraiment pas les voir.


	9. Chapter 7

_Je ne peux vraiment pas les voir._

C'est pour ça que je ne me suis même pas présentée, j'étais cachée derrière la porte pendant les présentations. Ils ne m'ont même pas vu.

Actuellement je suis dans la cave à vins - et autres alcools - de la famille Black. Tranquillement assise contre un casier rempli de bonnes bouteilles qui n'attendent que moi.

J'ai aussi de l'herbe de mandragore que je suis en train de fumer. C'est un peu comme les cigarettes amusantes moldues que Lupin et Black fumaient. Je n'en fume pas souvent, je n'ai même pas acheté ce paquet. Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Capucine quand je préparai leurs valises avant que Dumbledore arrive et…

Avant que tout ne foute le camp quoi…

D'ailleurs je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la sermonner…

Voilà, je deviens triste. Je vais ouvrir une autre bouteille.

Soudain je m'immobilise en entendant des pas. Une maigre silhouette se dessine en haut des escaliers de la cave mal éclairée. Une voix rauque marmonne quelques jurons dans sa barbe et je sais qui c'est.

Black.

Et il a l'air déjà soûl.

« Black. » Je lâche d'une voix solennelle.

« Yaxley… » Souffle-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Je ricane.

« Tu hésites entre rester ici malgré ma présence ou remonter et être avec **eux**. » Je pouffe en essayant de ne pas mettre trop de mépris dans le ''eux''. « Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. » Je rajoute en tendant une bouteille vers lui.

C'est amusant de voir les traits de son visage se modifier pour chacune de ses pensées. Ce n'est pas très sang-pur mais n'est pas Lucius Malefoy qui veut.

Finalement, après la surprise, l'incompréhension et le doute vient la résignation accompagnée d'un haussement d'épaule. Et c'est d'un pas lourd que Black continue sa descente des escaliers pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Entre nous il y a 20 cm et plusieurs bouteilles.

Dans une volonté amicale et bienveillante je lui tends ma cigarette et une bouteille ouverte. Il prend les 2 et un maigre sourire apparaît sur son visage émacié.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer son visage pâle. Il n'y a plus aucune trace du Sirius Black que j'ai connu à Poudlard.

« Par Merlin ! Je sais que je fais peur Yaxley mais de là à ce que tu en es les larmes aux yeux… » Ricane-t-il entre deux gorgées.

OK. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de mes larmes. De toute manière je suis soûle, au diable la fierté.

« Tu as faux Black. Ce n'est pas la peur qui me fait pleurer mais c'est la tristesse. »

« Hé ! C'est toi qui m'as proposé de rester Yaxley ! »

Je pouffe.

« Tu ressembles déjà plus au Sirius Black que j'ai connu et sur lequel j'avais un crush. »

« Vraiment ? Je savais pour Zabini mais… »

« Arrête ! Tu posais dans à moitié nue dans _Jeune et Sorcière_ et tu as été mannequin pour l'amour de Merlin ! Tu savais que tu étais beau ! Tout le monde a eu un crush pour toi »

« Mais maintenant je ne le suis plus. Je suis l'homme effrayant du village qui traîne sa carcasse… »

« Celui dans mon village d'enfance était très gentil… Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« Haha ! Sérieusement, je ne suis plus qu'une ombre. Tu sais j'ai échappé au baiser du Détraqueur mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir perdu mon âme… Et je n'aime pas ça. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, je ne l'ai même pas dit à Remus… »

« Les sentiments que tu noyais dans l'alcool resurgissent bien moches. »

« Ouais, bah je n'aime pas ça. C'est juste que… Je suis… Je déteste ce que je suis devenu et je n'arrive pas à vivre avec… » Rajoute-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« En effet, tu n'es plus rien de ce que tu étais. Et si tu veux savoir c'est ça qui me rend triste. Je t'ai vu te transformer en quelqu'un de sombre. Déjà quand j'étais votre prisonnière et maintenant là… Et cela me rend triste parce que c'est tellement perdu. Je ne t'aimais pas à Poudlard mais je pensais que tu resterais tout le temps le même petit con. Et te voir te transformer d'une manière aussi extrême ça m'a fait peur. Ça m'a fait peur parce que j'ai compris qu'on allait tous changer, que ce changement était inévitable à cause de la guerre et donc que j'allais changer moi aussi, que j'allais devenir plus noire et mauvaise. Et je ne voulais, je ne veux pas. Changer. Parfois j'aimerai retourner à Poudlard, retrouver la frivolité de mes 16 ans. »

« Moi aussi Yaxley. » Murmure Black d'une voix sombre.

Ça m'a donné soif de parler autant. Il me faut une autre bouteille.

« Et comment tu as fait ? » Me demande Black d'un ton sérieux, si sérieux que cela me fait presque peur.

« Fais quoi ? »

« Ne pas changer. »

« Déjà je n'ai pas passé 12 ans à Azkaban et comme je n'étais pas en prison, alors que j'aurai pût, bref, j'étais entouré de personnes que j'aime et qui m'aiment. Mes enfants. Mes amis. » Je réponds après un long silence.

« Les Malefoy ? Des amis ? Je préfère avoir changé ! » Ricane-t-il d'un ton amer.

« Non tu ne préfères pas ! ET NE LES CRITIQUE PAS QUAND TU NE LES CONNAIS QUE SUPERFICIELLEMENT ! »

« Wow ! Tu t'énerves facilement. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est un point sensible. Je n'ai pas d'amis ici ! Et tu peux reprocher bien des choses aux Serpentard mais ni notre loyauté ni notre sens de l'amitié ! Nous ne l'exprimons pas comme vos les Bouffons d'Or parce que nous savons nous tenir. »

« Dis plutôt que c'est l'éducation sang-pur qui vous transforme en pierre ! »

« Tu critiques mes amis, mais où est-il ton cher Remus ? Tu es aussi seul que moi en ce moment ! »

Aussitôt le visage de Black se referme au point qu'il ressemble à une porte de prison. Faut croire que l'environnement joue sur le physique. Je me sens malgré tout un peu coupable. C'est pour ça que je suis soulagé quand il recommence à parler.

« Remus est avec les autres. Là-haut. À rire et à papoter tranquillement. Il est le centre de l'attention et il ne prête pas attention à moi. » Peste Black en ouvrant une autre bouteille. Oui parce qu'on a chacun notre bouteille, je n'arrive même plus à les compter.

« C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Parce que ton amoureux ne te parle pas ? » Je ne peux empêcher la moquerie dans ma voix et Black grogne.

« Je suis parti parce que je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être entouré par autant d'êtres humains. Tout ce bruit et ces mouvements… Ça me donne envie de vomir. Et toi c'est ça aussi ? »

« Non. Moi je suis partie parce que sinon j'allais les buter. Je ne les aime pas. » Je rajoute et Black pouffe.

« J'avais compris. » Et nous rigolons ensembles.

« Ils sont trop nombreux et trop bruyants… »

« Mon Dieu, comment Molly a fait pour tous les pondre… Ils ne connaissent pas la contraception ou quoi ? »

« C'est facile de dire ça, tu n'es pas celui qui risque de te retrouver enceinte ! »

« Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute de laisser Remus me prendre… »

« Tu es con ! »

Nous explosons de rire.

« C'est bizarre. Je suis gênée quand je suis avec Remus et qu'on parle de toi, mais cela ne me gêne pas quand toi et moi on parle de lui. »

« Parce qu'on ne s'aime pas. » Explique calmement Sirius et je hoche la tête convaincue.

« Et on aime pas tous ces parasites à l'étage ! »

« Je suis complètement d'accord ! Trinquons nos bouteilles à ça ! »

« Au fait que ce soient des parasites ? »

« Nope. On fait qu'on soit d'accord ! »

« Avoue que maintenant tu préférerai être entouré de sang-purs sachant se tenir que ces petits monstres ! »

« Euh… Non. »

Ok. Silence gênant. Encore… Je dois le briser. Pense à quelque chose…

« J'ai menti tu sais ? » Je lâche. « J'ai changé et je suis encore en train de changer maintenant. Je le sais même si ça ne se voit pas. »

« Comment ça ? » Demande-t-il et je prends une grande respiration avant de répondre.

« Depuis que je suis capable de produire un Patronus, ça a toujours été un chat. Mais après l'apparition de la marque, je ne réussissais plus à faire un patronus corporel, enfin pas entièrement. Le chat apparaissait avant de fondre dans une sorte de gelée et de prendre plein de formes différentes pas reconnaissables. Et cela s'est empiré pendant quelques temps puis maintenant ça commence à avoir une vraie forme, je crois reconnaître un serpent ou une créature pas gentille comme ça. »

« Quelle serait la signification ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Que je suis devenue plus froide, je crois qu'ils ont employés les mots ''guerrière'' et ''cruelle''. En gros tous les clichés des Serpentard quoi… »

« Qui ça ''ils'' ? »

« Des amis qualifiés dans tout ce qui est représentation totémique de notre esprit que je suis allé voir quelques jours. »

« Qui ? »

« Hior, un sorcier Iroquois qui vit dans les plaines canadiennes. »

« Wow. Tu es allé au Canada juste pour te rassurer ? »

« J'avais déjà vécue avec eux pendant un an. Et ils sont géniaux. »

« Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont fait flipper tout le monde avec leur torture ? Tu m'étonnes qu'ils t'aient accepté ! »

« Ils étaient là avant les européens ! Et c'est un endroit magnifique est entièrement coupé du monde sorcier tel que nous le connaissons. »

« Sincèrement du mignon chaton tu es passé au vilain serpent ? »

« Ta gueule ! Tu sais que je battrais en duel ! »

« Yep. Mais ça reste drôle. »

Nous sourions tous les deux et le silence revient, mais plus agréable cette fois-ci.

« Si on en est aux confessions… » Commence Black et je sors de mon demi-sommeil, j'adore les confessions.

« C'est par rapport à Remus. » Il boit une gorgée et allume une autre cigarette. C'est des histoires de couple en plus, c'est les meilleurs potins ! « Remus… Je suis heureux qu'il soit là, qu'on soit réunis et qu'on se soit retrouvé en tant que couple mais… Mais je suis jaloux et je lui en veux. Il… J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas souffert tout comme j'ai souffert, qu'on n'est pas égaux. Tu vois ça a toujours était moi le centre de l'attention mais maintenant c'est lui. J'ai l'impression qu'on a échangé nos rôles. Comme on le disait, on a changé. Mais moi pour le pire et lui pour le mieux. Il est bien plus confiant qu'il l'était, il est… Il est en même temps toujours le Remus que j'ai aimé de toute mon âme mais aussi cette nouvelle personne qui m'est étrangère et que je ne comprends pas. Il a avancé et est devenu un homme quand moi j'ai régressé. Maintenant c'est lui qui a le rôle de protecteur et moi… Juste je ne trouve pas ça juste qu'il s'en soit bien sorti quand moi je galère. Et pourtant je suis content pour lui et je sais que tu l'as énormément aidé, que tu l'as probablement sauvé de la mort et pour ça je ne pourrais jamais te haïr mais cela m'énerve. » Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches avant de boire la moitié d'une bouteille. « Je suis une horrible personne. » Lâche Black et je vois clairement des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Sans réfléchir je le prends dans mes bras et le serre contre moi. Sa tête est dans mon cou et ses larmes tâchent ma robe mais je m'en moque.

Parce que la personne que je tiens dans mes bras n'est pas le Sirius Black confiant et charmeur de Poudlard ni celui renfermé et rude marqué par Azkaban. Le Sirius Black qui est dans mes bras est un enfant apeuré et qui se hait. Et cela me brise le cœur.

Comment a-t-il fait pour garder ça aussi longtemps ? Paie ta torture mentale.

Mes larmes se joignent aux siennes. Nous ne sommes plus Michelle Yaxley et Sirius Black, ennemis. Nous sommes étrangement semblables en ce moment.

De nous deux, c'est moi la moins à plaindre alors je me fais la promesse de veiller sur lui et de le sauver si je le peux. Je ne laisserai pas la guerre détruire ce qui reste de Black. Je ne laisserai personne être détruit. Plus personne. Je n'ai pût sauver Regulus, le père d'Ianto, je peux au moins essayer de sauver Sirius. Ne serait-ce que pour honorer sa mémoire et me débarrasser de ma culpabilité.

Ainsi que pour Ianto. Qui aimerait plus que tout connaître son oncle...

Nous nous sommes endormis comme ça. Mais je pense que Remus est venu pendant notre sommeil et nous a mis une couverture ainsi que deux tasses de thé fumantes.

Je ne suis même pas gênée de me réveiller enlacé avec Black. Pas après hier. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il m'offre même un maigre sourire en me tendant une tasse.

« Tu n'es pas une horrible personne Sirius. » Je murmure en le regardant dans les yeux. Il s'immobilise. « Tu n'es pas du tout une horrible personne. Juste une personne qui a passé 13 ans à Azkaban en étant innocent. Tu es quelqu'un qui a souffert et qui galère à se reconstruire. Et c'est totalement normal après ce que tu as vécu. Tu aurais pût devenir pire ! Mais tu as Remus et avec lui tu vas réussir à t'en sortir. Tu sais il doit être dans la même situation que toi. Lui aussi doit douter avoir l'impression d'être avec un étranger. Mais vous vous aimez, vous pouvez en parler et surmonter ça ensemble. Et pour le coup c'est moi qui suis jalouse de ce que vous avez. » Je finis en souriant.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine. Alors monte le rejoindre et règle ça ! Tu l'as déjà dit une première fois, tu es prêt. »

« Tu as raison ! » S'exclame-t-il en se levant avant de monter les marches. « Au fait… » Commence-t-il après s'être retourné. « Merci Michelle ! »

Je hoche la tête en souriant et après un dernier sourire il disparaît.

« Je surveillerai vos arrières Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. J'ai foi en vous alors ne me décevez pas. Je ne le supporterai pas. » Je murmure avant de voir un hibou porter une lettre.

Oh…


End file.
